Sweetness Over Spice
by Risa the Forsaken
Summary: Alois desperately tries to keep Claude to him, instead of letting him leave to Ciel. But what he doesn't know are Claude's true desires. Read and Review! First Kuroshitsuji fanfiction.
1. Hold Me

Alois sat up from his bed, fast. His eyes were wide and fearful from his nightmare. He hugged his knees and pressed his face into them to stem the flow of tears.

_There he was.. Alois was trapped in a spider's web. A wingless butterfly, he looked around and struggled frantically. He saw the spider coming towards him, and he panicked. But when he realized it had the face of Claude, his hurried attempts to free himself quickly ceased. He beamed his smile up at him. _

_But Alois froze when he saw another thing. The spider was ensnaring yet another butterfly, which strangely resembled.. - a flash of rage and desperation - Ciel Phantomhive._

_He tried to call Claude's name, but all was in vain. Alois watched as Claude lustfully devoured the form that was Ciel. He watched. He watched. He screamed. His heart died. _

_Then, he fell. The web holding Alois in place snapped in that particular spot, and he fell. He reached out a hand to Claude, who only turned his back on him. He screamed out._

Alois sobbed into his balled-up fists. He tried not to make much noise, so that the cause of this demeanor would not show up.. like he always would.

Claude was always there for him. Always came when he needed him most. Always held him tight when he was afraid. Always.. always. But.. why..

"Why do I feel unwanted..?"

Alois's painful whisper into thr night wasn't answered. Only the steady raindrops on the other side of his windows answered him.

He hated him. He hated Ciel Phantomhive for this. Hated him for stealing any chance of Claude returning his feelings. Claude only wanted his dinner, and Ciel was obviously his flavor of the month. Not.. Not _him_. Not the one who needed him the most. Not the one who cared so dearly for him. Memories flashed through his mind.

_"Claude, no! Not you! Don't get burnt, Claude, don't get burnt!"_

He never wanted to lose him..

_"Everyone, even you, in the end, will.."_

_"I want nothing but to deeply desire my master."_

It was a lie, wasn't it? The only thing that bound Claude to him was the contract they had created. Alois was fine with Claude having his soul, but.. he wished that he could have actually, _truly_ desired him. To Claude, Alois was just another victim to collect. But.. Ciel was so much more to him, wasn't he?

He was Claude's spice. Claude didn't want a regular, easily aquirable taste. He wanted a game, a challenge, and the reward of a rare treat. Alois could provide none of these things for him, he knew. He knew he could never be good enough.

His tears then flew down faster. His agony was.. immeasureable.

_I have only you.._

Why did Ciel Phantomhive have to step in? If he hadn't been here, Claude may have.. may have wanted him, in the end.. He whispered to himself, biting his lip to try to hold back the screams.

"Does he love you the way that I do?"

At this thought, Alois couldn't help but cry out into the night. He wanted Claude so much, he loved him so much. _I want to tear off a wing, so that you can never run away.._

He barely heard the sound of the door swiftly being opened, then silently shut on the other side of the room. He heard a small _thump_ on the floor next to him, and turned over on the bed fast. His eyes were stained with tears and had become irritated.

"Danna-sama, are you alright?"

Claude was kneeling next to him, his head upturned alertly towards Alois.

"Yes.. It was just a nightmare."

He wiped his eyes fast.

"If you wou-"

"Stay with me, until I fall asleep."

Claude had a slightly surprised look on his face, then smiled kindly up at him.

"Yes, your Highness."

As he sat up on the bed at his side, Alois turned his back to him. But after a few minutes, Alois curled up to him, head in his lap. Claude placed a gloved hand on his head and played with his hair to sooth his master.

"Sleep well, Danna-sama."

Alois didn't care if he felt it at this moment, but a single tear slipped down his cheek at this.

_Even if you can never return these feelings which hurt my heart.. I'll pretend that you're really here._

As Alois fell off into a slumber, he didn't notice the pained expression that flit across Claude's usually smooth features as he sensed his unease.

In his slumber, Alois realized..

_I've been alone all along._


	2. Your Knight

Claude watched as his master slept. Ah, how peaceful he looked, as he wandered through his little dreamland.. How he wished he were part of that dreamland. How unaware he was of his master's deepest longing.

He was very attentive of the misery that his master went through, and this killed him on the inside. But what he couldn't understand was why. He knew that Alois cared for him deeply, but.. to that extent? He wasn't all that certain. Claude had to restrain himself. If he gave into his thirsts, if it harmed Alois, the contract binding them together would be shattered. This newfound light would be forever lost to sin.

Claude caressed his cheek slowly, making circles with his thumb.

_Such soft skin.. I could.. _

_No._

Claude sighed. Oh, how he yearned for his young master. So many ways, he yearned for him. Yes, his soul was a delicate juice that he wanted to slowly suck out and drink until there was nothing left. But, also.. a different kind of want existed. He wanted to remain by Alois's side for eternity. It would seem like such a waste to ruin and consume God's greatest creation.

_I want to show you.._

Claude played with his fingers, hoping dearly that the one day should come. To end both of their struggles. Claude hated himself for what he did to.. his Highness.

Claude used Sebastian's attraction towards Ciel to his advantage. He made it Alois's common knowledge that Ciel's soul was the spice that all demons lusted and craved over. He manipulated Alois into believing that he was only ordinary, or even less, while Ciel was of the highest delicacies. Ironic, as he was Claude's.. _Don't think about it.._

It was almost impossible to _not_ think in that fashions. Those thoughts corroded his mind every waking second.

_How wrong you are, Danna-sama.._

Claude stood up to leave. He didn't want to depart from his master's side, yet he knew he must. He didn't want to give Alois any more false hopes which could crush him. Even if Claude deeply fancied these hopes, as well. In the end, it would never, could never, turn out well. Humans and demons were too different in this existence.

_He'll find someone who can give him much more than I ever could.. I need to wean him off of his dependence on me.. if he'll ever be happy again. Because I knew someone, even Hannah, could satisfy him more than I ever could.. like this.._

_For one to acknowledge one who is only a butler.. He's given too much credit unto me, already. No matter how much _that _boy's rotten core disgusts me, a core that has steamed for much too long, which is too unnatural, I have to convince Danna-sama that I long for it. _

Claude turned and looked down at Alois's figure, engulfed in a beautiful slumber. He couldn't help but to grant himself this one small luxury. He bent over and pressed his icy lips gently to Alois's warm and innocent ones. He then straightened himself out once more and headed for the chamber door. Claude silently opened and closed it behind him. His footsteps barely made a sound as he strode slowly down the hall, with a small glance back at his master's bedroom.

He touched his lips, his still tingling with the gentle feel of Alois's. At this, he shut his bright and burning pink eyes tight.

"I won't go any farther than this.. as if I were your knight."


End file.
